tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn Hargreave
is the Master of Assassin in the Las Vegas Holy Grail War of Fate/next. Profile Background Evelyn was conceived from the merging of two families, the Hargreaves, and the Igonjou. Born and raised in Winchester, she lived for her parents approval. They were your average nuclear family, as far as magi go. Spending time with her father learning and studying her academic subjects, and spending time with her mother who taught her and trained her in Magecraft. She displayed great potential, and from time to time, her father would even teach her. They later decided to migrate to Las Vegas when Evelyn was but seven years old, even then the move seemed confusing to her, but she didn’t question it. Unbeknownst to her, Evelyn’s mother had a curse inflicted upon her via a Holy Grail War which took place one hundred and eighty years ago. While they are blessed with an aptitude for Magecraft, they are cursed with short lifespans, their bodies deteriorating over time and out in constant pain as the price for attempting to cheat the Fujimura Family out of the Grail. While the Fujimura representative had a wish, his servant didn’t, and instead of only one wish being made, the Fujimura got their wish, and so did the servant. As a result of that wish, the Igonjou are cursed. They breed to keep their family line alive in the hopes that one may survive and find a way to counter it. For that reason, they moved to Las Vegas and prepared for the war, her mother and father writing in various notebooks. Unfortunately, Evelyn’s mother didn’t make it and died shortly thereafter the move. Her father, swearing vengeance, was overcome by grief, and his psyche broke. He was unable to save his wife, and his daughter would fall to the same fate. After all, if he couldn’t save one how could he save them both? He gave up on the Grail war and decided to study medicine, traveling all over the world to find another potential cure. Evelyn was hit hard, but she didn’t break. She grew up with a more absent father in Las Vegas and was sent to boarding school. By exploring, she was able to find the notes and learned of her curse, and the Holy Grail War. So she prepared and prepared. Unfortunately, as she got older, the curse begun to take its toll on her as well. By the age of fifteen, she had spent an entire year in the hospital, and had run out of hope. She studied and read in bed, but it meant nothing. Her father traveled back to check on her, and even gave her a variety of souvenirs, one of which, her favorite, being a piece of metal made into pendant. It had a unique wave design on it, and she kept it close at all times. Life wouldn’t be easy for her though, as in her state, a lack of hope, and weak physical parameters, she was visited and frequently abused by her primary nurse. Physically, mentally, sexually, and emotionally, until she just gave up and let it happen. That’s when.... Appearance Evelyn is an average looking Caucasian female, one who is of clear European decent, yet the style of an American schoolgirl. She has very light skin and long platinum blonde hair. She wears it in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them and a long bang that has two locks of hair on either side that come down to about her eyes. She has blue eyes and it is shown to wear a shade of blue lipstick and has blue painted nails. Her attire consists of that of the standard Girls Prepatory School of Nevada uniform, which is a red blazer with black trim on the cuffs and around the neck and it is decorated with gold buttons that is complete with a black tie. She wears a gray colored skirt with patterns on it, black colored panty hose and brown loafers with black soles. As she's really hospitalized, her real body is seen with her hair completely down, no lipstick or nail polish, as well as the typical hospital garb, that being a gown. Personality Relationships Assassin Role Fate/next At the age of sixteen, the Las Vegas Holy Grail War has begun, and while participants were getting their Servants, she lay in the hospital bed. Time and time again, she would be visited by her nurse. This time, however, was special. She prepared for the usual “treatment” and closed her eyes, wondering why it all was happening to her. A small part of her, wishing it could just end, wishing that she still had a chance. She knew she could fend the nurse off with Magecraft, but what good would it do? She would still be in the hospital. That was until as the nurse approached, she heard something splatter. A familiar smell filled the room, and something crumpled to the floor. She opened her eyes to reveal a strange man standing over the limp body of her nurse, sheathing a blade at his side, and staring directly at her. Only to ask a single question: “Are you my master?” Abilities Though young compared to many, Evelyn is a mage with an extreme amount of potential. Using numbers, she would fall within the range of eighty to one hundred. On top of this, she is extremely crafty, prioritizing tactics over emotion, ironic as it may be. As a tactician, she carefully analyzes situations, and creates plans to counter them in real time, at least, as best as one could do when up against other magi and Servants. This in itself conflicts with her imagination, as she cannot truly find the balance between practicality and fatuity. Her mind is her most powerful weapon by far, and as she sports an eidetic memory, it's only further enhanced. As she can no longer interact with the world physically, she does it via reading, and as such, she had memorized pages word for word, from dictionaries, to fantasy, to various family texts. She does, however, lack skills in physical combat. While she sports extreme knowledge, extreme potential, and outstanding magical circuits, she has no means of fighting without magecraft, and as such, if she loses it, she's crippled entirely. This contrasts her servant's knack for physical combat, in which they cover each other's bases. Magecraft Evelyn is an expert practitioner of Reinforcement, specifically Gradation Air, and is capable of using it on the level of one such as EMIYA, in application rather than power. Her abilities of creation aren't limited to only weaponry, but things such as transportation, tools for various situation, clothing, and even herself. She's only limited by her magical output in terms of creation, and it's only further solidified by her Elemental Affinity of Earth. While not unique, it does greatly enhance her abilities due to the characteristics of grounding and energy embedding. This would be fine, if not for her Origin of Truth which makes her a force to be reckoned with. The ability of her origin may seem useless to other mages, but it is something that gives her strength, and that is to apply the concept of truth to something without it. That means she's capable of bestowing Truth to her projections, making them real entities and less of ticking time-bombs destined to fade. In this area, she's only held back by her outlook on life and lack of extreme care, dulling her imagination. To back up her methods of trickery, she also is capable of hiding her own presence as well as changing her voice in order to prevent from being located. This allows her and Assassin to travel safely and more importantly, fight cautiously. Lastly, she is extremely proficient in generating a bounded field connected to her special eyes. Mystic Eyes of Illusion As a member of the Hargreave Family, she carries the Mystic Eyes of Illusion. As such, she's capable of conjuring illusions of anything within her sight. Somewhat of a step up from her projections, she's also able to apply truth to her illusions, thereby giving her more firepower. With this, she doesn't, have to fully understand something, rather, she only needs to see and imagine it and she can produce it with speed and efficiency. By creating a lifelike replica of herself, she’s capable of linking her eyes to that of the creation, thereby allowing it to access her own abilities. Maintaining this familiar of sorts with her own power from a distance, she can use all of her abilities from the comfort of her own Hospital Bed without having to raise a finger. That being said, a strain still exists. As noted above, she's able to produce a Bounded Field connected to her eyes, in which everything is within her sight. Meaning, on top of having no blind spots, she's capable of conjuring illusions anywhere and everywhere within. Mystic Code Her first Mystic Code is what is referred to as the Siphon. Mimicking a Homunculus’ ability to take the Mana from very land, her skin-tight exoskeleton allows her to pull mana from wherever it is available, be it the air, or land. Utilizing this, she can utilize a little mana to produce a surplus amount, thereby fueling herself. Said Code was later modified by the presence of Assassin in order to apply his “In Broad Daylight” Skill’s effects for it, thereby allowing her to stay hidden while attaining great power. Sorcery Trait Development Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters in Fate/next Category:Masters Category:Humans